


Tonight is just like any other night

by TigerxFox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Everything is always so hurried and secret. Sanji never even lets him know when it's gonna happen. Because the blond never acknowledges this happens in broad daylight.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Tonight is just like any other night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to the lovely SlutSanji ❤️

It all started a few months ago. Zoro was sleeping peacefully on the boys' room, drooling all over his pillow, until he was woken by impatient agile hands grabbing at his clothes. Since then, it became their unspoken routine, and Zoro became used to be woken up in the middle of the night by the cook of the ship on his knees beside his bed.

It feels amazing tonight, as it always does, but Zoro never fail to be surprised at how damn good Sanji is at this. He probably should've guessed it sooner, by the way the blond handles his cigarette all day long between his lips, by the way his hands are so unfairly perfect at cooking, just as they are at squeezing gently Zoro's balls. Sanji's perfect for it, anyone with eyes should see that.

The only problem is Sanji seems to be teasing him on purpose. He's sucking the tip slowly, licking it with no hurry as Zoro controls himself not to tell him to hurry the fuck up. He can't though, he can't even moan inside the small room or he would risk waking up Luffy, Chopper or Usopp, which would suck and Sanji would stop and maybe never do it again.

So he just swallows his complaints as well as his other noises. But Zoro can _feel_ Sanji taking it deliberately slowly, inch by inch like the stupid motherfucker he is, and it's dark inside the room but Zoro can bet the fucker has a smirk on his lips as he sucks him off as slowly as he can just to piss Zoro off.

He can't take it anymore after a while and pulls his hair so Sanji can take him faster. The cook chokes a bit and makes a delicious sound which echoes through the room while he does it. He probably really wasn't expecting Zoro to do this because he actually _moans_ , and it vibrates through Zoro’s cock so perfectly he wishes he would do it again. He won't though. Sanji’s a pro, he's not gonna gag again, he was just surprised.

They stop all movement and the room is quiet for a while until Luffy snores particularly loud, which indicates he fortunately is still sleeping undisturbed. Sanji's still pissed at Zoro it seems, for making him moan, so when he returns his movements he bites Zoro's cock as some kind of revenge, even though the cook should know pretty well right now Zoro doesn't dislike this in the least.

The only thing really keeping this from being perfect is that Zoro wishes the room were just a bit brighter. Because he really wishes he could _see it all_. Sanji's cheeks hollowing as he blows him, his swirly brow furrowing in concentration, struggling to fit it all inside his mouth. He wishes he could see his cock stretching the cook's throat, the Sanji's Adam's apple bobbing to swallow his cum at the aftermath.

But he never has the opportunity. Everything is always so hurried and secret. Sanji never even lets him know when it's gonna happen. Because the blond never acknowledges this happens in broad daylight. This reality doesn't exist by day, Sanji just goes on with cooking and fighting with him and flirting with women and never once makes a move to take _this_ out of the shadows.

Zoro wishes he could say it's enough. But he can't possibly act fucking normal after it happens. He's always watching Sanji, imagining his gorgeous features doing the filthy things they do at night. Staring endlessly at his pretty mouth and imagining those lips stretched around his cock. Imagining those lips against his own.

Sanji's going way too fast right now, bobbing his head inhumanly fast around his cock. Zoro's aware the cook just wants him to finish quickly, and he wishes he could resist and not give Sanji that satisfaction. But he knows he can't. He knows Sanji's mouth is irresistible, that it was made for warming his cock until he spills all his load inside and keeps thrusting, making a mess of Sanji's face for sure, even though he can't see it.

And it's a perfect outcome, it always is. But he wants _more_ today, so Zoro grabs the blond hair again but this time he doesn't force his dick into Sanji's mouth, instead he simply kisses him, not minding at all the fact his mouth is probably full of cum right now.

Sanji tastes like himself, of course, Zoro can feel cum and saliva leaking through his chubby chin. He still shoves his own tongue inside Sanji's mouth though, even if the blond is clearly trying to push him away after the initial peck on his dirty lips. Zoro doesn't let him go and probes inside his mouth looking for ashes and spice and finds it quickly, soon drowning on Sanji's taste, which is as delicious as his scent. He feels the blond melting on his body as the kiss deepens, soon falling on his lap very obediently, kissing him back even more hungrily than he's sucked his cock. Zoro supposes it feels good to be wanted, to imagine the blond likes his taste as well.

He loses track of time until they part and keep panting on each other’s faces until Sanji breaks the silence.

"If you wanted a kiss you could have asked sooner, idiot. You didn't need to taste _it_ , I'm all gross." The cook whispers as low as he can manage, his voice only audible to Zoro because of how close they are.

Zoro wants to fucking slice him in half because how the fuck is he supposed to ask Sanji for a kiss in the middle of the day while the idiot is busy ignoring his existence? But he can't really get that mad with the blond right now, not when his nose is buried in his sweaty neck, making him intoxicated like a sweet drug.

"I don't mind if it's from your mouth." He simply responds because it feels true. He would swallow every drop of his own cum if Sanji gave it to him any hour of the day.


End file.
